Peter Parker goes to Prom
by Marissa.Sullivan
Summary: Peter decides to bite the bullet and ask MJ (Michelle) to prom. (based on imagined events after spiderman homecoming before or after thanos, its up to you guys really!)


I saw a prompt on tumblr which pretty much inspired this one shot. So I'm not being 100% original here. Also I'm not American, so if I make any cultural mistakes don't kill me! In this one shot, Michelle knows Peter is spiderman. Also I do not own any marvel characters.

'God I can't believe American high schools still conform to such a barbaric sexist tradition.' She said, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms in the spirit of her rant. 'I mean, we have had aliens invade the city and a global warming is consuming the planet but still all anyone can talk about is who they are going to ask to prom, or what they are going wear and how they cant wear blue because it makes them look fat. I have no faith left in humanity.' She said with finality.

'Peter! Peter Parker! Are you listening to me.' She asked her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised.

'uhh yeah, prom is stupid, the world is ending, teenagers are dumb.' He replied before suddenly halting in the hallway.

'You ok spider-kid? You look a little pale or something.'

'Uhhh, yeah, umm MJ, would you maybe… wanna go to Prom with me?... maybe.'

She stared at him flabbergasted, jaw open in shock. Peter began to panic trying think of ways he could now back out of this, maybe he could pretend it was a joke. He didn't know what came over him really, he just blurted it out.

Her face went bright red and then she finally said very aggressively yet quietly. 'ok.' And with that she walked away from Peter as quickly as possible leaving him frozen in the hallway.

Prom night

Peter stood in front of the mirror, completely dressed and ready. He couldn't help but muse on his homecoming experience. How he has be nervous about picking up Liz and worried about how he looked and then how it went very very differently from there. Tonight was in many ways the same but in others completely different. For one, at the moment all was calm in the crazy villain stakes as far as he new. Second, Liz was gone, and this time he would be going with the most unlikely of people. MJ was witty, unusual and sometimes just kind of mean? Peter inwardly laughed at himself. What was he doing? How was he able to get over his absolute perfect dream girl Liz and manage to have the most confusing feelings for Michelle?

He couldn't lie to himself anymore. He liked MJ, there was no way around it. Everyday he went into school he would tell himself, ok today is the day, today you wont feel that weird warm feeling around her and yet everyday it had just seemed to get worse. He couldn't understand it. Liz made sense she was smart beautiful and kind. MJ was smart, but mostly she was snarky, antisocial and intense. Maybe Peter only felt this way because she was the first girl to know about his other identity, his super human identity. And yet deep down he knew that wasn't true.

During the car ride to MJ's house Peter couldn't help but worry that she would refuse to come, that maybe she was just pulling a prank on him to pull his leg. She always behaved like Ned, like a friend, a scary, smart intimidating friend. 'Are you ok Peter?' Aunt May asked.

'Oh yeah, I'm just kind of questioning why on earth I asked MJ to come with me to prom.'

May laughed 'Well I have to admit I did think it was maybe on odd choice.'

'Oh god! May do you think she will stand me up?' Peter asked hurriedly.

'No peter, she may be a little… out of the ordinary. But I think you have missed one very important detail about her.'

Peter turned his head to his Aunt as though silently asking her to reveal some great secret that could put his mind at ease. 'Well what is it?'

May smirked, 'Well I think you will have to discover that one for yourself.' She said before adding. 'We're here.'

'Oh man, wish me luck May. I think I'm going to need it.'

'You won't,' she said smiling. 'Have a great time and be safe! Ill see you later. I love you ok.'

'Love you to.' Peter said as he slowly exited the car. Unlike Liz's house on the night of homecoming, MJ's house was a humble shack in downtown queens, much like his own. As he walked the steps to the front door, his stomach summersaulting around, he began to reflect on how fighting monstrous alien enhanced super villains was less nerve racking and made more sense than girls did. When he finally reached the front door he rang the doorbell to the right and took a deep breath.

After a few moments the door swung open. A woman answered. She was not, as far as peter new a villainous criminal so he was off to a good start. 'Hi, you must be Peter! Michelle has told me so much about you.' This filled him with a little hesitant confidence. 'Hi, Mrs. Jones' he replied. 'Its nice to finally meet you.'

'come in' she replied.

Peter entered the unassuming house. It was like any other house, with all the regular stuff. He noticed pictures as he walked through the entryway of a little girl with crazy hair, which was unquestionably MJ. He followed Mrs. Jones into the Kitchen, where she called, 'Randall get in here. MJ's about to leave.' A man who peter assumed to be MJ's dad grumpily got off the couch and walked towards them. 'You must be Peter.' He said gruffly shaking his hand. 'Wow, some handshake kid.' Peter smiled to himself again considering the parallels from last year. 'MJ, come on its time to go.' Her mother called. Peter could hear her trudge down the stairs and noticed the sound of feet coming closer. Suddenly it stopped and she said 'Nobody laugh ok.' Peter looked at her parents confused. And then began imagining her wearing a giant oversized t-shirt with anarchy written on it. However when she entered he was more than surprised.

MJ rounded the corner awkwardly holding her arms close to her body. She was wearing the most amazing flowing pink dress, and matching stiletto heels. Her hair was perfectly set into place and her face was glowing, she wore earrings that sparkled and somehow enhanced the brightness in her eyes. Peter stood gob smacked, he could faintly hear her mum cooing in the background, clapping and complimenting her beauty. 'Yeah what ever Mom.' She said in response. After what felt like a lifetime Peter recovered from the shock enough to walk over and hug her, placing the corsage on her wrist.

'You look…' he started but before he could finish she said, 'shut up spiderface.' Smirking.

This helped him to feel more comfortable knowing that his MJ was still under there. 'I never noticed how short you are Peter.' She added chuckling.

Her Parents took some photos before her mom drove them to the school. When they got out of the car, peter offered her his arm, and to his surprise she accepted, 'Wow you really are tall with those things on.' He teased.

'No your just short' she quipped back.

Peter didn't mind being short, or her teasing or really anything else in the world. She was perfect in every way and she didn't even know it. They walked up the steps to the doors before she halted him. 'Peter, I'm… scared. What if… what if everyone makes fun of me.' Peter held her hand and spun her a little to face him. 'Trust me, no one is going to make fun of you. I'm pretty sure you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen and if for some reason they do, I'll punch them.' She smiled a little weakly, so peter beamed back, squeezing her hand in reassurance.

He pushed the doors open and they walked in hand in hand. Other than Ned, no one new they were going together and boy was everyone surprised by the whole situation. Almost everyone in the general vicinity stopped and stared. Peter just ignored them and pulled them along until he found Ned and the others, they too all stood slack jawed, completely in shock. 'Hey guys!' Peter yelled over the music. None of them responded so he loudly cleared his throat. 'HI!' they all said a little too enthusiastically. All but Betty, who looked down right annoyed.

As the night went on, everyone got over the shock and MJ went relatively back to normal. She was witty and quick, but there was something else, a little confidence maybe. She Ned and Peter were all laughing and talking on the bleachers watching everyone awkwardly dance, they took bets on who would date and break up laughing and cheering amongst themselves. Ned muttered something about going to get a drink and secretly Peter was happy to have Michelle to himself for a moment, even if he wouldn't admit it. The moment was quickly over however as suddenly Flash came over from the dance floor and sat annoyingly close to MJ. She looked at him with her most judgmental expression Peter was sure she could possibly muster but Flash didn't seem to notice. 'So MJ,' he said creepily, 'You look amazing! I think everyone is voting for you to be Prom Queen.' MJ somehow managed to look more annoyed. 'Anyway, would you like to come and dance.' He literally winked after asking. Peter could feel his blood boiling with irrational jealousy. MJ just kept looking at him before finally she said, 'Nah.' She then stood up holding peter's hand and dragging him to his feet as she did so. She then pulled him towards the mass of students.

They laughed as they walked off. 'God he is such an arrogant dick!' she exclaimed. 'Did you see his face.' Peter laughed as though it was funny but was secretly envisioning himself punching flash later. They eventually reached the dance floor and much to his surprise yet again tonight, MJ happily danced with him. Granted they didn't really dance, they more just jumped around and laughed, flailing their arms around while people around the stared. Then in a perfect teenage cliché, the beat of the music slowed, people began awkwardly shuffling together, attempting to slow dance. Maybe it was the small amount of spiked punch he had or maybe it was just the spirit of the moment, whatever it was, something inspired him to participate pulling MJ closer he put one arm around her waist and the other hand he connected with hers. She laughed her crazy hearty laugh and once again surprisingly let him awkwardly twirl her around amongst the other inexperienced high school students. They laughed together, she made fun of his height by twirling him under her arm and finally they moved close to each other again. Their bodies were like magnets, it was almost hard to ignore the cosmic field that seemed to pulling them together. To any onlooker they stood out, they were unsure but there was also a sense of knowing comfort between them. They weren't awkwardly trying to avoid touch, their movements were far more relaxed.

After the song ended peter felt there momentary happy trance break and impulsively whispered up at MJ, 'Wanna get out of here?'

She smiled mischievously and nodded, Peter dragged her by the hand to one of the exits and then pulled her along as he snuck around the building. Peter sneakily got into one of the classrooms through the window turning around to pull MJ up behind him. They sat on the floor of the room giggling to themselves. MJ took her shoes off, massaging her feet as she said 'damn I'm never dressing up again, my feet are killing!'

'I still can't believe you did dress up! Did you see flash's face!?' he said through his own laughter.

'Yeah..' MJ replied, her smile a little weak.

'Whats wrong?' Peter asked quickly.

'Oh nothing,' She started. 'Its just that, even though I do admit I had fun messing with everyone and I guess its fun to look like a girl at least some of the time, but… I don't really feel like me, you know? To be honest, Id rather everyone didn't like me for being me than everyone liked me for someone I'm not.'

Peter beamed at her. He didn't know how it had taken him so long to see how amazing she was. She was so sure of herself, so true to who she new she was and so beautiful 'What are you smirking at,' she said a little defensively.

'Wait right here!' Peter replied suddenly having an idea.

'Wait what? Where are you going?' It was too late, Peter was already outside the classroom door shouting 'Just wait here, Ill be back in a minute.'

Peter used his spidey abilities to move through the school quickly, he turned left towards the lockers until finally he reached his. He quickly and unlocked his locker and rummaged through the contents until he found what he was looking for. An old hoody, a pair of glasses he never wore and a book he has been meaning to keep for Mj's birthday. Quickly he shut the locker door and darted back to the classroom he had left Michelle in. When he reached the room he swung the door open hurriedly, MJ was still sitting in the same spot on the floor, looking up at him with a confused yet amused face. 'Here!' said Peter. 'Put this on.' He handed her the hoody and she complied with a slightly skeptical face, he then handed her the glasses, which she hesitantly put on before finally he reached his hand into her hair gently pulling on it and shaking his hand around, messing it up.

'Hey!' She exclaimed

'That took my mom ages.' Peter just laughed as he dropped on to the ground opposite her.

'MJ, I like you for you. I like you dressed up, or as a nerdy crazy brilliant anarchist.' She gave him a smile in reply that felt like it was melting his heart. He then reached his hand behind him, holding the present he was keeping.

'I meant to give you this for your birthday, but I guess there is no better time to give a gift than the present.' He laughed at his own terrible pun, while she glared in complete distaste.

She still excitedly took the gift from his hands and unwrapped the poorly wrapped box inside she found a book. It was titled, Adapting to 21st century business by Pepper Potts. 'I wanted to get you a book for your birthday, but I couldn't think of any you haven't already read…I know its not your usual genre but this hasn't even been released yet, Tony gave it to me as a favor, the idea is that you read the early edition and provide feedback to the editor before its released.'

'Peter… this is… this is the most amazing gift anyone has ever given me.'

Peter blushed a little, secretly over the moon he had managed the impress the often cold and aloof Michelle.

He began saying 'Ahh don't worry…' but before he could finish MJ had lent forward from her space on the floor and into his and before he could realize what was happening, her lips were on his. Peter's eyes widened in shock before closing in pure reverie he reached his hand out and cupped her cheek with his palm. He felt her smile against his lips which caused his body to feel as though it was going to explode with happiness. He kissed her a little deeper for a moment before they pulled away, reluctantly moving back into their own zones of personal space. She twirled her fingers together biting her lip anxiously, 'Hey peter,' she said 'I think I kind of like you.' Peter smiled 'I think I kind of like you too.' he said as he leant in and kissed her again.

I hope you guys like it!

(think Zendaya in the pink dress at the spiderman premiere for Michelle's prom dress)


End file.
